DIMM (dual in-line memory module) technology has random access memory (RAM) integrated circuits (ICs) mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). Various types of DIMMs exist. DDR SDRAM (Double Data Rate Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory) DIMM technology has a parallel external interface. Fully buffered DIMM or FB-DIMM technology has a serial external interface.
FB-DIMM technology employs an Advanced Memory Buffer (AMB) having a serial connection to a memory controller, and a parallel connection to dynamic random access memory (DRAM). The AMB on each FB-DIMM translates the communication in serial point-to-point link protocol received from the memory host controller to DDR3 SDRAM parallel protocol transmitted to the DRAMs as read, write, refresh, etc. operations within the DIMM.